PENITENCIA
by capandres
Summary: SOLO UN DESVARIO, DE COMO TALVEZ CIERTO HOMBRELOBO MUY AMADO POR TODOS, LLEGO A SER ASI. ONE SHOT. PARTICIPA EN EL CONCURSO DE COMO REMUS SE VOLVIO LICANTROPO EN www.FFAM.ya.st


**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

* * *

**PENITENCIA**

_Siempre me ha hecho meditar esa frase de que los hijos pagaran los errores de los padres._

En medio de la maleza un ser se movía ágilmente tras su presa. Esta no era otra más, que un niño de cabello café claro de tan solo cinco años, que andaba vagando aquella noche en las inmediaciones del gran jardín de su casa. La noche era opaca, pero podía observarse con claridad la luna llena a través de las nubes que teñían el ambiente de parches de luz y sombra.

El niño estaba solo, jugaba con una pelota de hule que hacia rebotar en la hierba. Sin embargo su atacante no hacia ningún movimiento, tan solo esperaba cauteloso el momento propicio para acometer su propósito. Él esperaba, no tenia ningún afán, pues estaba seguro que no lo podría hacer en aquel jardín; seria muy evidente, y lo que se le había ordenado debía ser cometido con cautela y cuidado. Aquella familia no había realizado un favor especial a alguien, y ahora tenían que pagar, y que mejor que con su descendencia.

¡Mi pelota! Exclamó repentinamente el niño de ojos cafés.

La pelota había rebotado en una parte despareja del césped y había rodado por entre la cerca hacia un pequeño bosquecillo que había detrás de su hogar.

Los sentidos del atacante se alertaron. Era éste el momento preciso. Debía actuar ahora y cumplir con las ordenes que se le habían impuesto, pues si su maestro triunfaba en la lucha que se estaba desarrollando, él tendría la completa libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

El niño atravesó una pequeña puerta de madera haciendo rechinar sus goznes y después sus pasos crujieron a través del pequeño bosquecillo. - Era ahora o nunca, pensó el atacante.

Antes de que el chiquillo siquiera lo notara, un gran ser peludo se lanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer y rodar por el suelo. El lobo en pocos momentos deshilachó la ropa del infante en un éxtasis extremo de furor y sangre. Era la primera vez que atacaba a alguien tan pequeño y no podía dejar de pensar, cuando a él lo había atacado otro lobo, siendo muy pequeño, talvez de la misma edad de aquel chiquillo. El miedo y terror que había sentido, al verse indefenso ante un animal extraño que lo dejó casi muerto. Y era ésta sensación la de miedo y terror que le estaba causando al infante lo que más lo excitaba.

Las garras prontamente desgarraron la carne, y su mandíbula se clavó en el cuello del chiquillo, quien había dejado de estar conciente hacia pocos instantes.

Teniendo miedo de que el chiquillo pudiera morir, el lobo se retiró lentamente observando su ataque con malignidad. Su amo no quería que el chico muriera, deseaba que la familia padeciera junto con él la maldición de un hombre lobo, ya que solamente la muerte de un hijo no era suficiente para su señor.

Con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos se alejó aun más del cuerpo maltrecho del niño y notó la pelota de hule con la cual estaba jugando. La tomó en su hocico y la posó al lado del pequeño, para luego alejarse nuevamente del lugar. Pero no lo hizo totalmente. A cierta distancia estaba esperando la siguiente escena que lo excitaba tanto como el mismo ataque.

Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos cuando pudo oír a lo lejos un llamado desde la casa: - ¡Remus¡Remus! Chiquillo ven aquí. - Exclamó una mujer de edad mediana.

¡Es tarde, ven a dormir!

El lobo no pudo ver que hacia la mujer desde la distancia a la que estaba. Pero pudo imaginársela corriendo alarmada por todo el jardín. Luego notaría la puerta de la cerca abierta y no tardaría en internarse en el pequeño bosquecillo.

¡Dios mío¡Pero mi hijo¡Remus¡Remus! - Gritaba totalmente fuera de si la mujer. - ¡Que te han hecho!

Ahora estaba completamente feliz. Había realizado su cometido descubriendo a su vez lo bien que se sentía arañar la tierna piel de un infante. Lo tenía que volver a repetir.

* * *

AGRADEZCO COMENTARIOS 


End file.
